Trapped
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by TheSinfulDragonEmperor. One-Shot. Ryo, Mahana and Michiru follow Ichigo, wondering where he keeps disappearing to, only to be trapped in a locked room with him! IchigoXRyoXMahanaXMichiru. Lemons. New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Trapped  
IchigoXRyoXMichiruXMahana

 **A.N.: This is a request by TheSinfulDragonEmperor . I had a bit of difficulty writing this since the girls hardly come up in the manga, so if there's any OOC, I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome!**

 **Karakura High School: 3:10 P.M.**

 **Ryo & Co. POV**

School had just let out, and the gang was walking out the school gates when Ichigo suddenly jumped. "What is it, Ichigo?" asked Keigo. Their orange-haired friend reached into his pocket, pulling out a weird looking medallion. To their puzzlement Ichigo acted like the object set his hand on fire, juggling it before shoving it back into his pocket.

Heading back into the school, Ichigo waved to his friends. "Sorry guys! I gotta go back inside. Forgot something!" The gang watched as he disappeared back into the building.

Orihime, Uryu and Chad, knowing Ichigo's secret, shrugged and kept walking. Tatsuki and Keigo, who were used to this behavior by now, left along with them. But as Michiru and Mahana turned to leave Ryo stopped them. "Wait." The two turned to look at her.

Michiru was the first to speak. "What is it, Ryo? Did you forget something too?"

The dark haired girl shook her head. "Where does he go? Why does he keep ditching us? Aren't we friends?" The girl pondered it for a moment before deciding. "C'mon. We're gonna go see where Ichigo's going." The two watched as she walked back into the school. They both looked at each other before taking off after her, deciding that they too were curious about Ichigo's constant disappearing act.

The trio searched high and low throughout the school for Ichigo; but finally, as Michiru stuck her head in their third-hour classroom she saw a head of orange-hair. "Found him!"

As they entered the classroom, Ryo closed the door. They walked around the teacher's desk and saw Ichigo slumped over, leaning against it. Mahana nudged Ichigo, who didn't budge. "He's asleep? Why didn't he just go home if he's going to fall asleep?"

Ryo tsked, a bit annoyed at Ichigo's lack of movement. "I don't know. Well," she shrugged, "That's one mystery solved, I guess." She headed for the door. "C'mon. Let's leave Ichigo to his beauty sleep." Her hand grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

It didn't budge.

"What!" Ryo banged on the door to no avail. "Hey! We're trapped in here!" Michiru and Mahana exchanged scared looks before joining her in banging on the door. To their dismay they saw that the thick door was still blocking their way. And since they were on the top floor they couldn't just climb out a window.

"What do we do?" Mahana asked, scared, "I think the janitor already left for the day."

Ryo kept calm and thought about it. "We need to wake up Ichigo. He should be strong enough to kick down the door." The two brunettes looked at each other and nodded.

Going back to Ichigo, they tried their best to wake him up. But no matter how much shaking or shouting they did, he didn't even stir. Mahana, having a curious idea, spoke up. "Maybe he's like Sleeping Beauty? You have to kiss him to awaken." Both Ryo and Michiru looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Regardless of their opinion Mahana got down on her knees and leaned close, kissing Ichigo on the lips.

Ryo watched as Mahana kissed Ichigo and felt a tinge of jealousy. She never got the attention of the boys. Still, as Mahana drew back they saw disappointingly that Ichigo was still asleep. She did, however, still spy something waking up in his pants. "Well, you woke _something_ up." She pointed to Ichigo's pitched tent.

Michiru, the shy one, kept back as Mahana examined it curious. Her curiosity got the better of her and she unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. "Mahana!" Michiru shrieked, covering her eyes, "What are you doing?!"

"Well we're going to be here until someone lets us out. I thought we might have some fun." Mahana finished taking off Ichigo's pants. Three girls stared in awe at Ichigo's throbbing manhood, a good nine inches with enough girth to make even Mahana stare in shock. "Wow! He's bigger than I thought!" Ryo cocked her head at the statement, wondering how many times she wondered how big Ichigo's cock was.

Before either Ryo or Michiru could stop her Mahana bent down and licked the tip of it. "Wow, Ichigo's so hot…" Michiru stared slack-jawed as Mahana bobbed her head up and down, sucking off Ichigo.

Ryo, getting wet at the sight of her friend giving head, got down on her knees. "Move over, Mahana. I want some of this too!" Mahana watched with a gleam in her eye as Ryo undid her school uniform and took off her shirt, exposing her c-cup chest to the girls. "This is getting me really hot!" Ryo bent down and licked Ichigo's hard shaft, enjoying the taste of him on her tongue. Mahana joined her licking, first taking off her shirt as well, and gave the head a good licking as if it were an ice-cream cone.

Michiru watched as her friends gave Ichigo oral. Not sure of what she should do. She couldn't deny that this was beyond hot but she was always a little afraid of Ichigo. Looking at his sleeping face, however, assuage her fears. ' _He looks so peaceful… not like his usual scowling self.'_ Deciding to take a risk she got down next to Mahana and kissed Ichigo, finding she like the feel of his lips against hers.

Ryo, emboldened as she sucked Ichigo's balls, stood up. The two brunettes watched as she pulled down her skirt and underwear revealing her wet pussy, dripping wet from giving head. "That's it. I want to take this further." Mahana scooted back as Ryo straddled his lap.

Michiru covered her shocked mouth with her hands. "Ryo! Aren't you a virgin? You're just gonna lose it here?" Even as she spoke, however, she could feel her own pussy start to drip down her leg.

Ryo hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I've always wanted to give myself to a handsome man, and now's the best chance I've got." She lined up Ichigo's cock to her small snatch and dropped her hips. She sighed as she sank down, taking Ichigo deeper inside her. Reaching her barrier Ryo took a deep breath and pushed herself down, tearing right threw it. "AHH!" she yelled. She was taught that having her barrier taken hurt but still.

Mahana looked at her friend with concern, her face showed she was in some pain but Ryo was undeterred. Slowly she brought her hips back up and brought herself down. Ryo closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Ichigo's cock pushing deeper into her with every thrust. Arching her back, her eyes widened as Mahana, feeling left out as Michiru continued kissing Ichigo and Ryo kept riding him, sucked on Ryo's breasts, moaning at the taste of her soft skin.

Ichigo, who had not stirred in the slightest, was unaware of the situation as his friend rode him cowgirl-style. She bounced in his lap as she felt herself being carried away from the pleasure. Unknown to her, Ichigo's body was starting to reach its peak….

Mahana, taking her lips off Ryo's pink nipple turned to Michiru and undid the girl's bow and shirt, stripping her out of her clothes. Michiru, too meek to fight back and also aroused as her friends, cooed as Mahana cupped her small breasts and played with her hardened nipples. Turning around Michiru pulled Mahana into a tender kiss, their breasts pressing against each other as they embraced.

Ryo saw her friends fondling each other and that turned her on even more. She bounced on Ichigo's lap like she was in a bouncy castle. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna… I'M GONNA CUM!" she yelled. She threw her head back and cried out as she came, feeling Ichigo's cock explode inside her. "YEEESSS!" She snuggled into Ichigo's chest, trying to soak up any lingering warmth. She was surprised when he stirred and gasped in shock and horror as Ichigo's eyes opened!

 **Ichigo POV  
** _ **2 Minutes Ago….**_

Ichigo had finished slaying a small frog-like hollow, Uryu coming along for back-up. "You know, Uryu, I don't know why you felt you needed to come with me. I could've handled on my own."

The Quincy scoffed at the remark as he pushed his glasses up. They were standing on top of a building opposite the school. "Someone had to make sure you didn't make a mess. And…." Words failed him as his sharp eyesight spotted what was going on in their classroom. "Ichigo… did you leave your body at school?" Ichigo nodded. "You… you might wanna go back to it. _Right now!_ " The Quincy turned and walked away, his cheeks turning beet-red from what he saw.

Ichigo wondered what he meant but hurried to the school. He didn't know what Uryu saw but suddenly he was starting to wish he'd brought Kon along with him to school. Jumping through the open window he was flabbergasted at the sight before him. Michiru and Mahana, both shirtless, were making out with each other as Ryo, who was fully naked, was riding his body like a stallion! "What. The. HELL!?"

He immediately entered his body but he was too late to stop himself from cumming inside Ryo. Opening his eyes, he gawked at Ryo as she lay in his lap, a fucked-stupid smile on her face as she snuggled into him. "What on earth are you three doing!"

 **Ryo & Co. POV**

All three of them stared at Ichigo in shock. Ryo, still connected with Ichigo, blushed as she quickly thought up of something to say. She found her nerve as Ichigo pulled her off of him and set her down on a desk. "We got locked in here looking for you. So we decided to have some fun. And from the way you came inside me," she gestured to her leaking pussy, "you seemed to enjoy it too."

Ichigo stared at the girl. He couldn't deny how good it felt feeling her hot pussy as he woke but he had concerned. "But aren't you concerned about…you know… consequences?"

Ryo shrugged and hopped off the desk, pulling up Mahana and setting her onto of the teacher's desk. "It's alright. We can just go and get the pill afterward. No worries!"

Ichigo cocked his head at her words. "We?"

Mahana pressed her legs close, knowing what Ryo had in mind and let her take off her skirt and panties before spreading her legs before Ichigo. Ryo gestured to Ichigo as she walked to the other side of the desk. "Why don't you have some fun with Mahana and Michiru too? They sure look ready and willing."

Ichigo wanted to say no but he saw the look on Mahana's face. Standing there with his still-hard cock out and watching Mahana finger herself made any thought of leaving the room die quietly. Pulling off his shirt he walked over to the girls and got between her legs. "Mahana, are you sure?"

The small girl nodded. She knew from watching Ryo that it would hurt, since this was her first time but she was determined all the same. Michiru, staring at the scene meekly and wondering what to do, took off her skirt and underwear so that she'd be naked along with her friends. Mahana cringed as Ichigo slid himself in slowly, not wanting to hurt her. When he came upon her barrier Mahana wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. Ichigo made a sharp thrust and punched through it, regretting the pain on her face but inwardly enjoying the hot feel of her tight, deflowered pussy. "Are you ok, Mahana?"

She nodded. "Please, Ichigo, fuck me!" It was a little awkward for all four of them, Mahana included, to hear her talk dirty but it turned Ichigo on. Drawing his hips back he slammed into her, making Mahana shake in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him. Mahana moaned like she'd never before as Ichigo plowed into her, his thick cock plunging into her tight depths. "AH! Ichigo! You're so big! My cunt feels so stuffed!"

Ryo, who was turned on by Mahana's dirty talk walked over to where Michiru sat. Pushing several desks together Ryo pushed Michiru down on top of them before getting on top of the brunette. "Michiru, why don't we have some fun too?" Michiru slid her hands and groped Ryo's soft ass as she kissed her. Sitting up she pulled apart Michiru's legs and pressed her cum filled pussy against hers, scissoring with her friend.

Back on the teachers table Mahana was having the time of her life. Ichigo palmed her bouncing breasts as she arched her back moaning in pleasure. Ichigo saw Mahana's sex-face and just the sight of it got him close. "Mahana, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too! I'm so close! Cum inside me!" Mahana's vision blurred and she screamed in ectastsy as came. "ICHIGO!" Ichigo closed his eyes, throwing his head back and moaned her name as her tight pussy squeezed the cum out of him, filling her up. Mahana's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her womb was filled. "Ichigo… so hot…so good…" She squeezed her breasts and smile as the hot cum seeped into her.

Pulling out, Ichigo wiped his brow and turned to his other friends. Ryo threw her head back and moaned as she rubbed clit, cumming along with Michiru on the desk as they scissored. "Ah! Ahhhhh!" As she came down from her high Ryo looked and saw Ichigo pull out of Mahana and smiled. "Ichigo," she said as she untangled her legs from Michiru and sat the brunette upright. Nodding at Mahana, she picked up Michiru and carried her over to the table as Mahana hopped off. Laying her down on the table Ryo grabbed Ichigo's cock and worked it back to hardness with her soft hand. "Why don't you and Michiru get better acquainted."

Michiru gave Ichigo a week smile as she spread her legs, a little scared. "Don't be scared, Michiru," Mahana whispered into her ear, "It's going to feel soo good."

Like he did with Mahana Ichigo slowly popped the head of his newly erected cock into her wet folds and slid in. Ichigo's eyes almost crossed at the tightness. She was way tighter than Mahana and Ryo. "So tight, Michiru!" Deciding to just go with it Ichigo pistoned all the way into her. Tears fell down Michiru's eyes as her virginity was taken but Mahana wiped them away. "Just relax, Ichigo feels so good inside you, doesn't he?"

Unlike before, Ichigo had gotten into the swing of things and started a brisk and brutal pace, setting Michiru's legs on his shoulders and going deeper into her with every thrust. Michiru saw stars as Ichigo fucked her, her tongue sticking out as Ichigo punched his way past her cervix into the deepest part of her womanhood. "AHHH! ICHIGO! OOOOOH!"

Ryo and Mahana weren't idle while Michiru was getting pounded. Getting back on top of Ryo's makeshift table Mahana lay on the bottom licking Ryo's hungry snatch while Ryo lay on top of her licking Mahana's. They both could taste Ichigo's' cum leaking from each other and they licked it up like it was a delicious cream-filling.

Ichigo was beginning to lose himself again. Not once, not twice but three times in a row he fucked a tight virgin and the hot tightness of it made him snap. "Michiru! I'm gonna cum!"

"OHHHH! ME TOO! ICHIGO! ICHIGOOOOOO!" Michiru screamed as they came together. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head her tight hole squirted around Ichigo's cock, all the while moaning as her belly was filled with hot spunk.

Pulling out of Michiru, Ichigo sat down and took a deep breath, his eyes swirling from the hot sex. Ryo and Mahana, who were finished eating each other, got off of each other and licked each other's faces. Michiru, who recovered from her star-blown orgasm, decided to cut in before they spent all night here. "Um… guys? I think we forgot about the door." She pointed to the closed door, still shut.

As Ichigo got his clothes back on Ryo nodded. "Yeah, good point. Still, it was fun!" The three girls put their clothes back on as Ichigo headed for the door. "Ichigo, you think you can get it open? We couldn't even bud-"

She was cut off after Ichigo Spartan-kicked the door down. "Well ok then!" The four proceed to walk out of the school together. Before they separated, Ryo grabbed Michiru and Mahana. "Don't worry Ichigo! We're gonna go over and get the pills now so you don't have anything to worry about!"

Mahana waved as they walked away. "Bye, Ichigo! See you tomorrow!" Michiru gave a weak smile and waved, a little embarrassed over what transpired over the four of them.

Ichigo shook his head as they walked away Ichigo shook his head. "Yep! Definitely bringing Kon with me next time. Consequences be damned…."

The next day everyone was wondering why the classroom door was kicked open and their teacher kept wrinkling her nose, as if her desk smelled for some unknown reason. When Ichigo saw Uryu the Quincy started to laugh but stopped when he saw Ichigo's scowl.

"So… had fun, did we?"

"SHUT UP, URYU!"

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped  
Chapter 2: The girl's request  
IchigoXMichiruXMahanaXRyo

 **A.N.: The plot to this chapter is actually a frequently asked request, so I figured I'll add it to this story since I already got the ball rolling. Again, I apologize if there's any OOCness since they hardly show up in the manga.**

 _ **2 Weeks Later…  
**_ **Karakura High School grounds 3:15 P.M.**

Ryo, Mahana and Michiru walked out of the school, making certain that they did not leave anything behind. They didn't want to go back for anything and get stuck again. Seeing Ichigo near the entrance, Ryo waved. "Hey Ichigo!" The orange-haired boy waved back, a small blush on his face. Ryo was going to suggest that Ichigo… _accompany them_ back to their homes when a van came out of nowhere and stopped right behind Ichigo.

To everyone's surprise, Ichigo's boss, Ikumi, opened up the van door and grabbed Ichigo by the back of his neck. "YOU! You're late for work again! Come with me!" The schoolgirl trio watched as Ichigo was dragged inside the van, which promptly sped away.

"Aww!" Ryo pouted. "And here I thought we could have a little night together with Ichigo." Turning around, she saw Michiru's timid expression. "Aw c'mon, Michiru! Don't tell me you're still scared of Ichigo after you gave him your virginity and all. Last I checked you seemed to enjoy knocking boots with Ichigo."

Michiru stared at the ground. "I'm not afraid, I like Ichigo but… I just… I just have a hard time trying to talk to him, that's all."

Mahana, who'd been keeping quiet the entire time, had a stroke of inspiration as she watched the van disappear from sight. "Hey! You think we can hire Ichigo for Michiru?"

Ryo thought about it before grinning. "You know Mahana; sometimes you make me think you're a genius!"

 _ **2 Days Later…  
**_ **Ikumi's Office 4:00 P.M.**

The girls walked up the steps to the door that had Ikumi's name on it. Ryo knocked on it, hearing a quick "Come in, come in." Opening the door, the three stepped into the cluttered office and walked up to Ikumi who was sitting at her desk. "Hello there, girls. What can I do for you today?"

Ryo spoke first. "Well… we were wondering if perhaps we could hire Ichigo for the night."

Ikumi raised an eyebrow at the request. "Well I certainly don't have anything pressing that requires Ichigo's immediate help. But I must ask as his boss: What exactly do you plan on doing with him for the night?"

Mahana stepped forward, putting her hands on Michiru's shoulders. "Well Michiru here's a little shy of Ichigo. So we figured a little one-on-one time alone with him will do her some good."

Ikumi's eyebrow rose higher. "Oh? That doesn't exactly answer my question, girls."

Ryo, figuring she might as well get it out of the way, explained what happened between the four of them during the locked door incident. Ikumi, lying back in her chair, grinned as she ended the story. "Hah! So that was why Ichigo was late to work that day! I was wondering why he came in smelling of sweat and perfume when he didn't have a girlfriend." She stood up and walked over to the girls. "Ok girls. I'll lend you Ichigo for tonight. I'll even throw in some tips from firsthand experience about making the beast with two backs. But first," she leaned back against the desk and smiled. "Let's talk about payment…."

 _ **2 Hours Later….  
**_ **Mahana's House  
Ichigo POV**

"Um… Ikumi? You sure this is the right address?" Ichigo asked his boss, cellphone in hand. He was standing outside Mahana's house, staring down at the slip of paper with the matching address.

"Yeah. The clients are inside and waiting for you. You are to do everything they say down to the letter. That's what you're getting paid for." Ikumi must've sensed Ichigo's hesitance because she quickly said "No excuses! You're on the clock, Ichigo! Remember that!" and promptly hung up the phone.

Ichigo sighed and pocketed the cellphone. Walking up the steps, he knocked on the door. Seeing it open, he saw Mahana standing there in the doorway, wearing a white T-shirt and miniskirt. "Ichigo! Come in! We've been waiting for you!" Ichigo followed her into the house.

Having a foreboding feeling about this, Ichigo asked "Where's your mom and dad?"

"Oh, they're out of town for the week. We decided to use my house for your little job."

Ichigo followed her into the living room. There on the couch sat Ryo, still in her school uniform. "Yeah um… what's the job?"

Ryo spoke up. "Oh, we'll get to it in a bit. First, we want you to go take a shower. We'll explain what we want you to do afterwards." She pointed down the hall to a door that had the light on. "Towels and spare clothes are inside."

The substitute looked at the two confused before remembering that Ikumi told him to do whatever they said down to the letter. "Um, ok then. I'll be back in a bit." Ichigo walked down the hallway and closed the bathroom door.

 **Ryo & Mahana POV**

Ryo called out to the kitchen. "Ok Michiru! He's in the shower now. Go in and get some strawberry!" The shy little brunette stepped out of the kitchen in nothing but a thin white bathrobe; her face a mask of uncertainty.

"Um… you girls sure this is a good idea?"

Mahana walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Of course, silly! We've got Ichigo here so that you can have some fun with him and get comfortable being around him. Just remember what Ryo and Ikumi told you and it'll go fine!" Michiru swallowed and headed for the bathroom. As the small girl headed inside Mahana turned to Ryo. "Think she'll be ok?"

Ryo smiled and waited. "She'll be fine." She pulled off her skirt and started to stick her hand in her underwear. "So while we're waiting for our turn, you wanna have some fun?"

 **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo had no idea what the girls were thinking hiring him. He wondered if it had anything to with what happened during his little out-of-body experience. Truth be told, he rather enjoyed deflowering the girls, since they were all ok with it. "If they wanted to do something they should've just asked…" he mumbled. So lost in thought he didn't even hear the door opening.

The boy was in the middle of scrubbing himself when the shower curtain opened. "What the… Michiru? What are you doing?"

The girl disrobed, revealing her small petite body to him. "I… I wanted to do this with you again, Ichigo," she said shyly. Ichigo stepped back as she stepped into the shower. "Please," she said with pleading eyes, "take me. You can do whatever you want with me tonight." She leaned up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around Ichigo; her lips inching towards his. "Take me…"

The bathroom suddenly got a lot hotter as Ichigo wrapped his arms around Michiru and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Michiru shivered as the boy's hands roamed her body, not leaving an inch of her soft skin untouched. Getting down on his knees, Ichigo pressed his face against her small chest, watching the hot water cascade down her front. Michiru squeezed her eyes shut as Ichigo cupped her small breasts and stuck out his tongue and started to lick her nipples, working them to hardness. "Ichigo…" she cooed. Her legs rubbed together as the heat in her chest flourished. When Ichigo bit down lightly on her pink nipples Michiru threw her head back and moaned, her hands running through Ichigo's wet hair. Remembering what Ryo and the others told her, Michiru ordered Ichigo to stop.

Ichigo was confused as to why she told him to stop when she pushed him against the wall. Getting down on her knees, Michiru gripped Ichigo's hard cock with her small hands and slowly started to stroke it. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned. Her soft hand felt so good and combined with the heat of the shower he felt like his cock was melting. Michiru stuck out her tongue and licked the tip. She remembered Mahana and Ryo giving Ichigo head and wanted to try it to. Ichigo's tip leaked pre-cum, coating her tongue with its hot flavor. Remembering what Ikumi told her, Michiru's small hands traveled up Ichigo's legs and fondled his balls. As her tongue swiped against the slit of Ichigo's tip, it became too much for him to bear. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo gasped "Michiru, here it cums!" as his sack tightened. Michiru's eyes widened as her mouth was flooded by hot sperm, swallowing it down. Her tiny mouth couldn't hold it all, so some of it leaked out of her mouth and spilled onto her chest, which was promptly washed away by the shower.

Michiru gulped down the hot treat, finding the taste to be bitter but somehow tasty. Standing up, she pressed her back against the wall and pulled Ichigo close. She blushed as Ichigo's still-hard cock brushed up against your stomach. Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck she looked into his brown eyes and whispered "Take me, Ichigo…."

Ichigo lifted up a leg and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet entrance. Michiru's blush made her red as a tomato, gasping as the head slid inside her. Ichigo pressed himself against her as he slowly made his way inside her. Michiru squeezed her eyes shut as her small pussy was stretched. She had no idea how she fit all of Ichigo inside her last time, he was so big! Michiru was so small compared to most women that as she reached the hilt of Ichigo's cock she could feel it poke at the entrance to her womb. Ichigo held her still as she took in deep breaths and adjust. "Ichigo…" she weakly moaned. "Fuck me!"

Hearing the meek little Michiru talk dirty turned Ichigo on more than ever. Slowly he pulled out before pushing back in, starting a slow rhythm to help get her accustomed to him inside her. "Ichigo… faster… harder…" Michiru moaned. Doing as he was told, Ichigo made Michiru howl in ecstasy. The shower was filled with the sound of Ichigo's hips slapping against Michiru's as he pounded into her. Ichigo could feel her small pink nipples rub up against his chest, giving him a pleasant sensation. Michiru saw stars as her pussy tightened up. "Ichigo! You're gonna make me cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Getting an idea, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Michiru's waist and pulled her away from the wall. Lifting her up, Ichigo grinned as she instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he held her close. He saw his friend's eyes glaze over with lust. Feeling his sack tighten Ichigo asked. "Michiru, where do you want me to cum?"

Michiru felt like she was the happiest girl in the world. With nothing to lean back against it was like Ichigo's cock was the only thing supporting her and keeping her up, with only gravity giving her pleasure as she was speared on Ichigo's thick cock. Feeling the bubble inside her begin to burst, Michiru cried out "Inside! Cum inside me!"

Gripping Michiru's tiny ass Ichigo pounded into the brunette with all his might. Michiru's shrieks filled the shower as the tip of his cock invaded her womb with every thrust. "Ohhhh! Ichigo! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Ichigo almost lost his footing as Michiru's tight warm walls squeezed his cock. He whispered her name as he exploded inside her. Michiru's head rolled back as her womanhood was filled with Ichigo's sperm, feeling the scorching heat of his hot cum fill her up.

Pulling out of Michiru, Ichigo turned off the shower and carried her out. Setting her down on the sink, Ichigo grabbed a towel and dried her off before drying himself off. Recovering her senses, Michiru smiled at Ichigo and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the bathroom. The nude friends came out of the steaming bathroom and walked out into the living room.

Ichigo shouldn't have been surprised by what he saw, but his jaw dropped regardless. On the floor was Mahana with Ryo leaning over her. Ichigo could feel his lower half stirring up again as Ryo took a large metal vibrator and rubbed it up and down the brunette's body, making her quiver at its touch. Mahana clawed at the carpet as she pushed it between her breasts, rubbing her legs together as Ryo circled her pink nipples with the toy. Looking up she saw Michiru and Ichigo standing in the hallway, watching them with lustful gazes. Seeing the cum dripping down Michiru's leg, Ryo smiled. "So did you have fun, Michiru?"

The small girl smiled. "Yes! I had a lot of fun with Ichigo!"

Ryo smiled at her friend's happy expression. Seeing Ichigo's manhood start to rise, Ryo turned off the vibrator. "Well Ichigo. We still have you for a few hours so why don't you make Mahana here a little more comfortable. I'm gonna go get myself ready with a few things." The three watched as she left the room for a moment, heading for her bag that she'd left in Mahana's room.

Mahana sat up, her pussy already dripping from Ryo's teasing. "Ichigo, go sit on the couch." Ichigo did as she ordered, sitting down on the soft furniture. Mahana took the vibrator and gave it to Michiru before making her way to the orange-haired boy. Straddling his waist Mahana moaned as she felt his hardening cock rub against the crack of her ass. Running her hands through Ichigo's damp hair, Mahana pulled him into a deep kiss. Ichigo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her tongue entwining with his. The two sat on the couch making out for a few minutes until they broke for air. Taking Ichigo's hands, she pulled on him until they were both lying on their sides. Mahana reached for Ichigo's cock and rubbed the head against the entrance to her moist cunt. "Mmmh!" Mahana moaned as the head rubbed her slit. "Fuck me, Ichigo! Right here on the couch!"

Wrapping his arms around Mahana's waist, Ichigo pushed himself into Mahana. The boy felt her tight walls envelop him as he filled her up. "Ohhh!" Ichigo moaned. "You're so tight, Mahana!"

Mahana pressed herself against him harder as she felt his cock plunge deeper into her. "That's… only because… you're so big!" Mahana gasped between pants. Her small nails dug into Ichigo's back as she was fucked. Wanting to try something new, she stopped Ichigo for a moment. "Pull out of me," she ordered. "I wanna try something else." Ichigo did as instructed; hearing the weak moan Mahana gave as she was emptied. Mahana rolled to her opposite side and pressed her ass against Ichigo. Raising a leg she said "Go ahead. Fuck me more!"

Gripping her leg, Ichigo slid back into her. He could feel her sweaty body pressing up against hers and it turned him on as their bodies began to grind together. Burying his face into Mahana's brown hair, Ichigo let to of her leg and reached around her, grabbing her small bouncing breasts.

Mahana looked over to where Michiru sat in a chair and grinned. While she and Ichigo were having fun the small girl grabbed the abandoned vibrator and started to pleasure herself with it, sticking it inside her and churning her cum-filled pussy. Her observations were cut short, however, when Ichigo reached down and started to rub her clit, making her see stars. "Ohhhhh! Ichigo! I'm gonna cum!"

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt his balls tighten again. Gripping her breasts even harder he increased the impact of his thrusts, making Mahana quiver in pleasure. "Me too!" He figured he knew what the answer was but he still had to ask. "Where do you want me to cum?"

"Inside!" Mahana shouted. "Cum inside of me!" Her vision blurred as she came undone. "OOOOOOOH! ICHIGOOOOOO!" she screamed as she came. Ichigo buried his face in her hair again and moaned her name as he came inside her, filling her to the brim.

The two lay on the couch panting for several minutes, with only the sounds of Michiru's vibrator buzzing and her moaning to fill the air. As they sat up, Mahana cooed as she felt the warmth of Ichigo's cum inside her. Rubbing her stomach, Mahana turned her head and kissed Ichigo passionately.

As they broke away from the kiss, Ryo decided to make her reappearance. "I hope you're ready, Ichigo, because we aren't done with you yet!" Ichigo looked past Mahana and gawked. Ryo came into the room slightly limping. The three blushed as they saw a large vibrator buzzing inside the schoolgirl's ass with leather straps wrapped around her hips to keep it in place. She grinned as she saw everyone stare between her legs. "Mahana. How about you let me play with Ichigo now?" Mahana grinned and got off of Ichigo, moaning as his cock slid out of her cum-filled cunt. The small brunette left the room to go grab a few things…

Ryo got down on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass in front of Ichigo. "C'mere, Ichigo," she said with a seductive voice. "I've got myself all nice and ready for you! Come play with my ass!"

Ichigo got off the couch and crawled his way over to her. Seeing Ryo on her knees begging him to fuck her helped spur him back to arousal. When he reached Ryo he looked and saw the toy inside her as well as her ivory white cheeks. "Go ahead, Ichigo. It's like what Michiru told you earlier: you can do whatever you want with us." Deciding to just let his hormones do the talking Ichigo brought his hand down on Ryo's ass, making her moan as the vibrator inside her moved from the strike. "Ohhh yes! Spank me harder! I've been such a baaaaad girl, Ichigo!" The orange-haired boy grinned as he continued to strike her ass, giving her white cheeks red handprints as he cracked his hand against her ass. Once her derriere was a nice beet-red, Ichigo gripped the large vibrator lodged inside her asshole and pushed it deeper. Ryo writhed and arched her back as Ichigo toyed with her ass, marveling in the deep pleasures as the vibrator buzzed deeper into her. "Ichigoooo…" she whined. "Please put it in me…."

Ichigo reached around her hips and undid the straps around them before pulling out the vibrator, turning it off and setting it aside. Putting his hands on her stinging cheeks, Ichigo spread them and lined his cock up to her gaping hole. Ryo went cross-eyed as she felt Ichigo slowly inch his way in. He was even bigger than her toy! Even with all the lube and prep she gave herself she could feel the burning sensation of her asshole being split in two.

While Ichigo and Ryo were having fun Michiru watched it all from her chair, still playing with herself. She felt hands rub her shoulders and looked up to see Mahana smiling down at her. "Having fun? Why don't we play with each other while Ryo's having her turn?" Walking around the chair Mahana revealed a strap-on dildo attached to her legs. It was a very special kind: the double ended type that vibrated from both ends. Grabbing Michiru's hands, Mahana pulled her out of the chair and guided her towards the couch. Sitting down on it, Mahana pulled Michiru onto her lap and turned on her toy, setting the vibrators to their highest setting. She lifted Michiru's hips up until the tip of her strap-on nuzzled her tender lips. "Ride me, Michiru! Ride me like a stallion!" Michiru smiled as she dropped her hips, her arms wrapping around Mahana's body as she was filled by the buzzing toy….

Back on the floor Ryo was having the time of her life. The pain of having her ass penetrated had faded, leaving the burning pleasure as her guts were stuffed. Ichigo gripped her hips and pounded away as hard as he can. Ryo felt like her ass was being devastated as Ichigo's thick cock pounded inside her. "OH! SO BIG, ICHIGO! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" Ryo shouted. Ichigo reached around and played with her swaying tits, keeping her upright as her arms ran out of strength. "YES! YES! YEEEES!"

Ichigo felt her hot muscles tighten around his cock. Every time he slid out her hot ass would try to suck him back in, the sight of it made Ichigo even hornier than before, if that was even possible. Deciding to go further Ichigo let go of her swaying breasts and grabbed Ryo's long black hair, pulling it back like a horse's reins.

"OOOOH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD, ICHIGO!" Ryo shouted. She never knew that she was a masochist but she was glad she was now. Ichigo's dominating her body through the switch to Ryo's body. "OHHHHHH! HERE IT CUMS, ICHIGO! I'M GONNA CUM!" Ryo screamed as her arms gave out, seeing stars as she came. Ichigo grunted Ryo's name as her hot ass squeezed him to the point where it was almost painful, making his cock shoot its load deep into her rectum.

Ryo hit the ground and panted, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Ichigo slid out. "Ichigo… you're amazing…" she cooed. Gasping for air Ichigo turned and saw the two brunettes finishing their fun.

Michiru was bouncing on Mahana's lap like she was in a bouncy castle. Both brunettes kissed each other passionately and moaned into each other's mouth as they both came, covering the toy with their juices. As Mahana came down she turned off the toy and saw Ichigo and Ryo lying on the floor. Both she and Michiru looked at each other and nodded. Michiru got off and crawled her way to Ichigo, laying her head on his sweaty chest. Mahana crawled onto his other side and laid her head on his shoulder. Ichigo pulled Ryo, who had no more energy to move, close to him, laying her head on his lap. "Ahhh! That was the best idea I've ever had!" Mahana said.

Ryo and Michiru nodded. Ryo looked at Michiru and said "Michiru, don't you have something you wanna ask Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to the small girl, who looked at him with shy eyes. "Um… Ichigo? Would… would you like to go out with me this weekend?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and kissed her passionately. "I'd love to. But you know…" he turned to the other two. "If you wanted Michiru to ask me out, you didn't have to go through all this."

Ryo grinned. "Aww, and where's the fun in that? Besides, Michiru's agreed to share with us and we all thought this was a good way for us to get acquainted again." Ichigo chuckled at her logic.

Mahana's hand crept up Ichigo's back, making him shiver at her touch. "You know, Ichigo, we've still got you for a few more hours. Wanna have some more fun?" Ichigo grinned as the girls pushed him to the ground….

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Ikumi's Office 3:43 P.M.**

Ichigo stomped into his boss's office. "I hope you aren't planning on making this a habit! I don't feel like adding "Prostitution" to my resume!"

His boss looked at him with a grin on her face. "Not really. But when those girls came here and told me everything I figured you could use the experience. Now then," she said pulling out a stack of papers. "I've got a list of everything I need you to do today."

"Forget it! I've got stuff I need to-" he was cut off when Ikumi stood up, an evil gleam in her eye.

Walking over to the TV mounted on the wall, Ikumi grabbed the remote and turned it on. "Oh yes you will, Ichigo! Let me show you what those girls paid me with." She hit the "Play" button to her DVD player and the screen came alive. Ichigo's face turned red as the image of him plowing Ryo's ass while gripping her hair, all the while moaning her name came up on the screen. Pausing it, Ikumi turned to her employee with an evil grin. "Unless you want this to go viral all over the internet for all your schoolmates and family to see, you'll stop shirking your job and come here."

Ichigo's jaw dropped at the obvious blackmail. "You can't be serious!" Ikumi grinned and thrusted the papers toward him.

"Get to work, Ichigo! But don't worry." Ikumi gave him a knowing smile. "You can have this weekend off for your girlfriend."

 **The End**


End file.
